


Liv?

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Ooh the drama, Some Mature Language, but really nothing more than what's in the show, depictions of violence, it doesn't stay dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: Amanda gets hurt during a case, but Olivia's there to bring her to safety.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Liv?

**Author's Note:**

> This is tropey and adorable and I love them so much.
> 
> Will not be continued due to my many WIPs.
> 
> I do not own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers. I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, fuck,” Amanda muttered, bringing her hand up to her face. She felt the blood before she saw it. 

“Amanda!” Olivia said urgently, rushing to kneel by her side to get a better read of the situation.

“I’m fine,” Amanda said as she looked down at her blood-stained hand. Her head hurt. 

“We should get you checked out,” Olivia said, gaze unmoving, reaching blindly for her radio so that she could call a bus. 

That’s when they heard it — a round of shots piercing the silence. 

“Shit,” Olivia said, gripping Amanda’s forearm instinctively. “We have to get out of here.”

Amanda felt Olivia’s fingers tighten as she practically dragged her in the direction of the squad car. Amanda winced as Olivia pulled her along, before swiftly picking her up a few inches off the ground and landing her against a brick wall, a dumpster providing them temporary cover as more shots sounded. The ground felt like it was moving under her.

“What happened?” Amanda asked, slightly out of it, trying to get the world to stop spinning. “I thought we had them.”

Olivia’s eyes flicked around before she placed a hand on Amanda’s vest-covered waist. “Think you can run?”

Amanda nodded, and although she thought she could probably handle it on her own, she didn’t have it in her to argue as Olivia grabbed her hand to lead her. She followed quickly behind and nearly ran into Olivia as the older woman stopped short in front of the door. 

“Get in,” Olivia said firmly, opening the passenger door. Amanda’s head ached as she climbed in and tried to slouch low in the seat. She startled when Olivia practically threw herself on her lap. 

Amanda blinked as Olivia climbed over the console, a hand on her thigh for leverage. She heard a few more shots, and they sounded like they were coming from the driver’s side. That’s why Olivia was climbing over her. Olivia had just figured it out sooner than she had. She felt frustrated at how slowly she was processing all of this. 

Why hadn’t Olivia just gotten in first? Amanda narrowed her eyes slightly at the brunette as she jammed the key into the ignition. She must have wanted her in safely first. 

Olivia tore out of the parking lot and quickly merged onto the highway. Amanda had some hazy concerns in the back of her mind about being followed, so she decided to ask. Olivia assured her they were in the clear, and Amanda was grateful she didn’t need to turn her head to check. She had complete faith in Olivia’s skills. 

Amanda narrowed her eyes at Olivia again. “Liv?” she began. 

“The assholes had someone waiting on one of the top floors of the apartment building. Luckily their aim was shit. They hit Conner, and he fell into you.”

Amanda looked at the road before deciding to stare at the glove box instead. Damn her head hurt. 

“You hit the curb pretty hard. Then he shoved you off of him, and he kicked you as he was getting away. It looked like you blacked out for a second or two. It was a lot of movement on concrete that was already chipped all over the place. That’s why your face is scratched up, but I’m worried it’s a bit worse than that.”

“Oh,” Amanda mulled that over. She did feel a little distant from the current moment, especially in comparison to Olivia’s adrenaline-fueled escape that had gotten them both out of there. 

“I’m gonna take you to Mercy, but you’re going to be fine,” Olivia glanced over at Amanda in a comforting gesture. 

Amanda nodded, which hurt, so she decided to reach over to the console and sip Olivia’s water. The straw had a stain from Olivia’s lipstick, but she drank from it anyway. Amanda licked her lips self-consciously before putting it back, and then she resumed her eye contact with the dash until Olivia pulled off the highway. She closed her eyes for the next stretch of road. 

“Fuck the traffic in the city.”

Amanda paused for a moment, wondering briefly if she had just thought that or if Olivia had said it. She glanced at Olivia, and Olivia turned to look at her, half smile on her face. 

“You doing okay? Try to stay awake, please.”

“Mhm,” Amanda hummed. “Just sore.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Olivia responded. “I’d turn on the lights and go around all this, but there’s an accident about a mile and a half ahead. I don’t want to get in their way.”

“I’m okay,” Amanda replied, and Olivia looked like she partially believed her. 

“I’ll do it if your pain gets worse,” Olivia said, meeting Amanda’s eyes to ensure she understood she meant it. 

“I’m okay,” Amanda repeated, hoping to soothe Olivia’s worried expression at least a bit. 

“Mm, it’s still bleeding,” Olivia said, causing Amanda to reach up and feel the wet substance slowly dripping over the dry, crusty areas. 

Olivia dug around in her NYPD jacket for a moment before pulling out a small pack of tissues. She tugged one out, took the lid off the lipstick water and spilled a drop on the tissue.

“It’s certainly not perfect,” Olivia said as she slowly raised the tissue in the direction of Amanda’s face to avoid surprising her. “But since were at a standstill, I figured it’s worth a go.”

Amanda stared into Olivia’s gaze, choosing to remain silent, which at least didn’t worsen her head pain. 

She felt the heel of Olivia’s hand on her cheek, followed by the slightly cool tissue. 

“Feel okay?” Olivia asked, and Amanda hummed her agreement. 

She looked at Olivia until the brunette’s gaze shifted from her cut to meeting her eyes. Amanda’s head felt a little foggy. It was like she knew what she should be doing, but she couldn’t quite keep up with her brain to deliver the message. Instead, guard down, she openly stared at Olivia.

Olivia noticed, and her hand stilled. 

“You okay?” 

Amanda whispered a light “yes.” She watched as Olivia’s gaze traveled around her face, before dabbing at her cut again. The silence around them felt intense. The traffic, the honking horns, even the pain— to Amanda, everything else had faded away. Amanda then winced at a painful section, and her sharp intake of air seemed to pull Olivia closer. As her hand stilled, Amanda’s eyes fell to Olivia’s mouth. Amanda was vaguely aware of how close together they were and how openly reverent her expression was. She sort of knew that she should stop staring at Olivia’s lips, and she definitely heard her far-off logic shouting through the fog, telling her to stop thinking about kissing her. But God, she couldn’t listen. She wanted to move closer so, so badly.

“Amanda..” Olivia whispered. It was said as a warning, because Olivia could see right through her. 

Amanda’s eyes narrowed again, flicking up and then falling back down. She didn’t need a warning against something so right.

Olivia cleared her throat. “Looks like this is clearing up,” she said, pulling away and refocusing her eyes on the road. She glanced at Amanda again, her expression briefly curious. But it wasn’t the time. “We’re almost there.”

Amanda sat back in her seat, missing the proximity. 

Olivia got the situation handled once they got inside the hospital, only removing her arm from around Amanda when a doctor was about to lead her back into an exam room. 

“Liv,” Amanda said with a twinge of desperation, their gazes meeting again. She wanted to be close to Olivia again, but more than that, she was longing for comfort from the woman she cared about so much.

Olivia stepped towards her and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers, before nodding at the doctor then back at Amanda. “I’m not going anywhere. Wherever you are, I am.” Amanda nodded, grateful. 

Time began moving quicker once they got some pain killers in her, and Amanda even ended up napping. When she woke up, her medication had mostly worn off, and her head ached dully. It hurt much less than it had before, and her mind felt clearer. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Olivia in the chair across from her bed. She looked tired, her hair slightly frizzy and her makeup faded. Amanda wondered how long it had been.

“Liv.”

“Amanda!” Olivia looked up from her phone, dropping it on the table beside her. “You’re awake. How does it feel?”

“Not perfect, but a lot better already,” Amanda said, reaching up to touch her head and feeling the bandages on it. 

“You slept for, well, a long time," Olivia smiled. "I’m glad it helped.”

“Liv,” Amanda said, tone serious. “I’m here, okay, because of you.”

Olivia gave a small smile.

“Thank you, Liv,” Amanda said sincerely.

“I would do anything for you,” Olivia responded, just as serious.

Surprised by her words, Amanda fell silent, choosing to just look at Olivia, grateful and intrigued and appreciative. She felt a little amazed that one person could make her heart feel so full.

Olivia looked back at her, kindly, and they shared a long silence. It gave Amanda's mind a chance to wander, and she thought back to the car ride. Did that really almost happen? She felt a little uneasy as she decided to ask about it.

“Liv? About our drive here..” she faded out, and she watched Olivia give a slight smirk.

“What about it?” Olivia asked, voice patient.

“I’m.. sorry, I think,” Amanda said slowly, still feeling unsure.

“You think?” Olivia smiled.

“Well, to be honest,” Amanda took a deep breath, “I’m not sure. I was a little out of it.”

"Your head is clearer now?" Olivia asked.

Amanda nodded.

“Do you still want to kiss me?” 

Amanda’s breath caught, but she looked at Olivia, whose expression looked hopeful. Amanda’s smile threatened to burst and scatter light across the dim hospital room. 

“So much,” Amanda said softly.

It almost felt unreal as she watched Olivia swiftly make her way over to her bedside and gently place a hand on her cheek. “I’m really, really happy to hear that,” Olivia whispered, eyes moving around Amanda’s face, only inches away. 

She saw Amanda nod lightly, and then she kissed her. 

Amanda felt light. What soft, incredible kisses. How did she end up here, with this unbelievable woman?

“Olivia,” Amanda breathed, playing lightly with her brown hair. “This almost feels too good to be true.”

Olivia laughed lightly. “It does.”

“Are you sure you’re really here right now? I’m not dreaming?”

Olivia laughed more now. “I’m here,” Olivia whispered, moving to sit down on the bed next to her. “There’s no where I’d rather be right now.” Amanda smiled, nodding slightly.

“Wherever you are, I am,” Olivia whispered. She leaned in again, feeling Amanda’s smile against her own.


End file.
